


Cute

by PhantomBlue



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, self indulgent, shut up, too i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomBlue/pseuds/PhantomBlue
Summary: A & B are watching TV and after a while A closes their eyes. Thinking they are asleep, B starts watching their favorite animated movie from when they were a kid, not knowing that A is wide awake and trying hard not to laugh at how adorable it is that B still like kiddie movies.Found some otp prompts to help me practice :) Enjoy!





	Cute

After a long week of work it was finally Friday evening. A soft rain had begun in the city, making a soothing sound and atmosphere throughout the house; perfect for an evening of just relaxing and watching TV. The television blared the latest episode of Mettaton’s TV show as ___ and sans settled in on the couch for an evening of TV. The pillows were fluffed, and the blankets were fresh out of the dryer; all that was left was the popcorn, which was currently popping frantically as the timer counted down. 

“I hope Papyrus got to Undyne’s in time”, ___ started as she sorted through her papers for work “he’s been really looking forward to this new season.”

Sans merely grinned. “Nah, I wouldn’t be too worried. You know how he drives.”

“That’s true…” ___ pensively clicked her pen. “Though… that doesn’t really make me feel better.”

____ quickly jotted down a few more notes for next week before hearing the beeper go off on the microwave. She quickly shuffled the pile onto the coffee table before heading off to the kitchen to prepare the popcorn. Grabbing the bowl that she had set aside early, she took the popcorn bag out of the microwave and poured it into the bowl. Next, she opened up the cupboard of spices, scanning the neat and alphabetized contents for what she needed.

“Hey, sans?” she called out “how much butter and salt do you want on the popcorn?”

“You know the answer to that!” came his reply from the couch.

___ rolled her eyes in a knowing grin. Extra it is, then.  
Grabbing the butter and salt, she went about mixing and stirring everything in, taste testing every now and then until it was all evenly saturated like movie popcorn before quickly snagging a soda and water from the fridge on her way back with the popcorn. She made it just in time; the commercial had just ended, so she didn’t miss anything. Noticing ____’s arrival, sans paused the TV so that she could get situated; taking the soda and popcorn that she handed him in hand while she got comfy on the couch next to him before unpausing. However, a couple minutes in ____ started glancing back and forth between the television and the stack of papers she left on the table. She drummed he fingers in her lap. 

Well, maybe just a little bit more work could be done during the show…

She casually reached for the papers, only to be surprised by a hand halting her. 

“nu-uh.”

____ looked at sans, puzzlement crossed her face at his actions.

“c’mon, babe. Not tonight” he gently led her back onto the couch, enfolding her in his arms. “I know you’re worn out from your new job. How ‘bout you relax and keep me company for t’night and you can finish up tomorrow, yeah?”

She sulked, but only for a moment before relenting, relaxing into his embrace.

“mmmmm…. alright. There’s no way I’m letting you hog all the popcorn, anyway.”

A couple of hours had passed and the show had long since turned off, and the two settled for flipping between channels until something of interest popped up, which ended up being the nature channel. When___ had first showed the skele bros. the channel to them a couple of months ago the two were enamored by how much life existed on the surface and the variety thereof. So, for a while, they (Papyrus) made it a point to watch as much of it as possible after work whenever it was on. Tonight’s episode was featuring ocean life. ___ turned to point out something interesting that showed up on screen, however, she found that sans had at some point fallen asleep; his head tilted to the side and his chest gently rising in falling. 

“d’aaw…”she cooed soundlessly, not wanting to disturb him, and returned to watching the rest of the documentary. But, eventually, she began to tire of the drawl of the speaker and carefully relieved the remote from sans’ lap; mindlessly flipping through the channels to find something to watch. 

Something soon caught her eye.

The old animated movie, Mickey and the Three Musketeers, was just about to come on. Her eyes sparkled. 

_Oooo~! I haven’t seen that one in a while!_

____ glanced at sans for a moment before quickly changing the channel to the movie and lowered the volume a tad; bringing her knees to her chest in anticipation. A part of her felt guilty for still enjoying children’s movies and cartoons like this one, sometimes lectured by others how childish it was and how adults should give up such things. But what did they know? They helped her unwind after a rough day and she wasn’t about to give that up.  
Throughout the movie she had to suppress her laugh at certain parts, however, there were still a few small snorts and snickers that slipped through and she had to stop herself from humming along with some of the songs. She thought for sure that she had blown it early on when it got to the part where Goofy had a dial-tone going through his head when Pete was berating them. Though, when she had glanced at sans, while his head was slightly tilted away from her, he appeared to still be sound asleep. Having given no sign of waking she let out the breath she was holding and had thought nothing of it; continuing the movie a little more quietly. 

Sans was trying so hard not to snicker.

Unbeknownst to ____ sans had been wide awake through the whole thing. He had watched from the corner of his eye when she wasn’t looking; watching the grin that spread across her face throughout the movie at the character’s antics, and her little giggles and snickers that accompanied it. He had to admit, it was a neat little movie; he wasn’t gonna rag on her interests: “You do you” was his motto, after all. But, the fact that ___ was still into kid’s movies and cartoons? 

That was adorable. 

But, when she started humming along with some of the songs he couldn’t help himself. ____ stopped when she heard snickering, her wide-eyed gaze quickly darting over toward sans. Her face grew hot.

“Oh crap you were awake.”

Found out, sans straightened himself and turned toward her; his snickering turning into a full out chuckle, shoulders shaking. ___ was mortified.

“No, don’t _laugh_!” she whined, hiding her face from view behind her hands.

“aaaww no c’mon, babe, don’t hide!” he cooed, still chuckling as he pulled ___ into his lap, smooching her on the temple. “I’m not making fun, I swear.”

He continued to try and coax her hands out of the way before she finally relented, pouting; her cheeks still flush with pink. Too cute.

“… Stop grinning.”

His grin grew “I’m sorry, ___. I’m really not _ribbin’_ ya. Honest.” He placed another sloppy kiss, this time on her forehead as he held her close. “You’re just too cute for your own good.”

“Yeah. Uh-huh. Sure.” ___ eyed him skeptically, as she was reaching for the remote to change the channel, hoping to change the subject and maybe forget this whole thing ever happened before he halted her once again.

“nah, man, don’t change it! I wanna see happens next.”

She looked at him“Wait, you like it?”

He shrugged “What can I say? It’s a cute movie and it’s pretty _humerous_ , too.” He stated matter of factly. “I like it.”

She was quiet for a moment before a large grin spread across her face. She quickly snatched the remote from its resting place to rewind it a ways to where they were before getting comfy on Sans’s lap.

“Ok ok ok-- _Oh_! Did you see Pete’s song?”

Too cute.


End file.
